Black Out
by schubskie
Summary: Green Arrow and Red Arrow are trapped by a horde of Shadow Thieves. Can the two overcome their differences in order to save their lives? Rated T for violence. Finished- 4/27/12
1. Chapter 1

**Cloudy with a chance of OOC. This was my second fic where I focused on Roy. Based on Young Justice timeline (the show), you know before we found out there could be two Roys. **

***Also, this one /is/ complete, I just have not uploaded all of the chapters because there are /a lot/. If you would like more, just let me know! :)  
**

* * *

"_Let go!"_ Red Arrow growled, throwing himself backwards on his captor.

But the man behind him instead slammed him against a nearby building wall. Red's hands were tied behind his back, and he clenched his teeth angrily as his face hit the wall.

"What's the matter Little Arrow," the shadowy figure whispered, "Can't fight alone?"

"Oh, I think I can," Red sneered, scooting under the thief and running toward his arrows.

_If he could just reach his flare…_

Suddenly, the full weight of the man came crashing down on him once more. "Not even close," he laughed. Reaching down, the man twisted Red's wrist.

Red Arrow let out a cry against his will.

"Looks like you won't be shooting anymore arrows for awhile," the shadow snickered. He looked back and called for his fellow evildoers.

Panting, Red Arrow realized that all hope was lost. He was losing this battle; badly. There was only one thing left to do if he hoped to be found alive.

He jerked his shoulder up so that it hit the metal piece in his ear. "G.A. this is Red Arrow," he breathed, "I'm calling for backup."

The footsteps of the shadow's companions were coming closer, and Red knew he didn't have much time before the man on top of him realized what he was doing. But Green Arrow wasn't picking up.

"I'm at coordinates 6:5:1, West Creek Bay-"He managed.

Still nothing.

_Time was up. _

Red heard the outraged cry of the thief on top of him. His head was hit hard with something, and he blacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Arrow suddenly awoke. His face was dripping wet and sure enough, a shadow thief stood before him with an empty bucket of dripping water.

Except the thief was upside down.

It didn't take long for Red to realize that_ he_ was the one upside down, not the figure in front of him. Though that figure was now walking away, his job having been done.

Red Arrow struggled, realizing both his arms were chained behind him and his feet were chained together. He grunted when he remembered his wrist was broken.

"What happened to you?" Came a voice from beside him.

Widening his eyes slightly as he realized he was not alone, Red turned to find G.A. hanging from the ceiling in the exact same way.

"What happened to _you_?" Red Arrow hissed with bitterness, "I called for _backup_."

"For me?" G.A. seemed surprise. "I'm sorry; I think I was already captured by then."

Red Arrow scowled, looking away. "Well do you at least know where we are?"

"I was hoping you knew," G.A. replied mildly.

"What? Are you..." Red Arrow sighed. "See _this_ is why I left."

"Take it easy, we'll figure a way out here," Green Arrow assured.

Just then the thief from before…or maybe a different one, neither man could tell, came back with others of his kind.

Though one was slightly larger than the rest.

"Prisoners," the larger one bellowed. "You've awakened. Welcome."

"He makes it sound like we're his guests," Red muttered sarcastically.

G.A. coughed to cover over the comment. "What do you want?" He called out.

"As you may already be aware, we are spawns of the original Shadow Thief," the shadow continued, ignoring both his prisoners.

"_Really_," Red Arrow rolled his eyes.

Green Arrow frowned, "How did that happen?"

"That doesn't concern you," he spoke sternly to the elder archer. "You were only brought so that no one would help him." Here the leader paused in front of Red Arrow.

The leader's hands were clasped behind him. "Our real mission starts with _him_."

Red narrowed his eyes. "What, battling Hawkman and Hawkgirl isn't enough for you freaks?"

"We've already told you; that was our Original, not us," the leader said. "I…I am _the Shadow Knight_. These are some of my minions," he gestured back toward two of the shadows. "And we have decided an archer would prove the perfect leader."

"Not interested," Red Arrow said.

"Oh, but that wasn'ta _choice_," Shadow Knight glared. "You_ will_ be one of us. You and your friends; together my minions and I will conquer your youthful bodies and skills and take over all cities across the globe."

There was a brief pause of silence after the villain related his master plan.

"Try me," Red Arrow finally challenged.

"Oh…I plan on doing just that," Shadow Knight assured. He snapped his fingers and more figures began to come out from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy, you can't be serious," G.A. whispered to him while the shadows assembled. "They'll tear your sorry self to pieces."

"In order for something to posses someone they have to break that person's morale," Red replied back, setting his shoulders back the best he could. His tone was biting and defensive as he did his best to look dignified.

"I will _not_ let that happen."

Just then he was released from his restraints and flipped to his feet upon landing.

G.A. watched as the shadows guarded from all sides of the room, though only one came forward.

"Let's get this over with, Little Arrow," the shadow spoke, cracking his knuckles.

Green Arrow widened his eyes. That had been the same shadow that had captured _him_.

…Red Arrow was thinking the same thing as his old enemy stepped up to the plate. But he kept up his spirit.

"Bring it," he challenged through his teeth.

Although his left wrist was broken, Red Arrow was right handed. And they had given him his arrows back.

"They really want to burst his confidence," G.A. breathed, "They're letting him use his arrows so it'll be all the more painful when he loses." The ex mentor knew his ex apprentice was at a real disadvantage here.

But Red Arrow saw otherwise. He scanned his surroundings with an analytical eye; noticing the fluorescents above which were either broken or off and the notably barren floor.

He narrowed his eyes; _he would have to come up with something._

"Begin," Shadow Knight declared formally.

With a grin, his minion charged.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Arrow dodged his first attack, diving and rolling back onto his feet. He turned to find that the minion had already gathered himself and had lunged again.

Red barely dove out of the way from the second assault. His broken wrist knocked against the floor and he let loose a soft grunt.

_This guy was fast_- he had to give him that.

But then the super sprang his own attack, throwing one of his arrows like a javelin at the thing. The figure seemed to disintegrate as the exploding arrow hit and Red Arrow smirked.

"Behind you!" G.A. suddenly warned from the sidelines.

Sure enough, Red spun around to find himself face-to-face with his opponent. His eyes widened.

_An after image?_ _THAT'S what he had shot?_ _What the hell was he dealing with here?_

The thing struck, nailing a punch on the lower left side of Red Arrow's jaw. The super took the hit, using its momentum to fling himself backwards, flip, and then land on his feet again.

"Spry little devil, aren't you?" The shadow snarled mockingly.

But Red could tell the thing knew it was going to win.

_Well, not while he was still breathing. _

Red looked around again, catching sight of an electrical box in the darkest corner of the massive room this time. He wondered…

Quickly, the super threw three arrows at the figure. As he predicted, the thing moved incredibly fast…

But he was also already gone, running his own route. _He had to get to that box. _

A shriek behind him told Red the figure had already caught onto his plan. But he couldn't think of much else to do with an opponent so fast- he must be moving close to Kid Flash's speed. It wasn't anything like before.

Red didn't make it to the box.

About three yards short, the figure reappeared.

"I didn't count you as chicken, Little Arrow," it narrowed its eyes.

Red Arrow stopped dead in his tracks. "You're right; I'm not."

He threw a smoke arrow at the figure this time, the tip exploding into a glorious gray-haze.

Then Red ran in, sliding cleanly under the figure, favoring his broken wrist. The box came up to him out of the haze, and he kicked the'on' switch.

_Nothing. _

Red Arrow tried to keep his cool as he whipped an arrow out and spun it around once before prying open the electrical circuits.

_These things have to have a weakness; it must be light. I need to turn these circuits on. _

But the smoke was fading from the arrow he had thrown earlier. This became apparent to Red Arrow as it became easier and easier to see what he was doing.

His fingers were still on the broken wires when a spindly hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and grunted as a punch to his chest pushed him sliding across the warehouse floor.

He began to recover from that when an elbow came from the right and sent him dizzily back to the floor.

"We dissslike outside influence," the figure hissed angrily.

Another strike to his head.

Red was starting to see red spots in his vision; he couldn't tell if his head was bleeding or if it was the beginning of a concussion.

A kick to the side.

"Red Arrow!" G.A. heard his former mentor through the chaos.

_Funny, that was the first time he ever heard him use his new superhero name. _

A kick to the chest. _He needed to get up. _

Red rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees. This time it was as if something electrocuted him, since a ripple of pain spread throughout his body at point of contact.

One of his ribs was broken.

"Stop this! Stop!"

Green Arrow again.

But Red Arrow wouldn't accept defeat; he reminded himself _not to lose his morale._

A kick to the side.

_He couldn't lose sight of his spirit._

A kick to the head.

_He couldn't lose sight of his life…_

A kick to the chest.

_He couldn't lose control. _

Kick to his broken ribs.

_He couldn't lose control…couldn't lose control…couldn't…lose…_

He blacked.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Holds fast….stubborn….I cannot get through yet…"_

"_How long….Shadow Knight?"_

"_...soon. Break him again." _

Red was vaguely aware of the voices as he came out of his slumber. The floor felt cooler and harder under his head and body. He was in pain- extreme pain; but he didn't alert his enemies he was awake.

"…We cannot risk internal bleeding," said one of the minions.

"Yes; he already bleeds from the head and chest; anymore and he will be useless," replied the Shadow Knight.

"I can break him just a little further. Trussstt me," _the minion who he had fought. _

"What about the other archer?"

"I have plans once we are done with _him_…"

The voices drifted as Red heard their ghastly footsteps fade away. Once he was sure they were gone, he allowed a breath out.

"Roy?" Came a soft whisper shortly after.

Red Arrow recognized his former mentor's voice. He used his one good arm to push himself into a sitting position. His back leaned heavily on the wall behind him.

Only then did he see G.A.'s face in a small window adjacent to his cell.

"Where are we," Red replied instead, glancing around the gray-walled prison cell he was in. He looked down at himself and found a bandage around his chest and left wrist. He put a hand to his head and felt a bandage there as well.

"They brought us to the backrooms after you passed out; I think they were afraid they were going to lose their body," Green Arrow frowned as Red Arrow fingered the bandage around his forehead.

"That's creepy," Red replied indifferently, trying to stand up.

He failed when a stab of pain came from his chest. Faltering, he fell back down on the floor.

"This is serious, Roy." Green Arrow's voice suddenly tensed. "You can't take them on again. I know you're mad at me but you have nothing to prove. I know what you can do-"

Red looked up with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. "_No_, you don't know what I can do. You've never known." Here Red paused for a moment to get into a better sitting position.

"You just have this_ preconceived _fictional notion of how everything is and how things will turn out."

Red remembered the after image then, and remembered how his opponent was unbelievably fast.

Green Arrow interrupted, "Roy-"

"That isn't my superhero name," Red hissed. "My _friends_ call me that."

_Ever since he became his apprentice Ollie always thought he knew so much better than Roy. It was clear to him once again why he had left and why he now had to do this on his own. _

Green Arrow had been quiet for awhile now, so Red Arrow just turned over painfully where he was in the center of the cell. He curled his knees to his chest a little, as if he were cold.

But he was just in a lot of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

His shivering woke him up this time.

Red Arrow sat up slowly and realized his whole cell was covered in glittering ice.

"What…" his breath came out in puffs of steam, and his hands and chest were still shaking. He hugged his knees to his broken chest painfully.

But this time no Green Arrow came through the small window.

_He didn't need him anyway. _

A brief thought passed through the young man's mind that this was merely a trick; an illusion. He stood up carefully, testing the glossy surface with a cautious footstep.

He almost fell over.

Catching a nearby wall for balance, Red shivered as the ice melted under his hand and seeped through his gloved palm.

_This must be their next test_, he thought as he held his icy hand. _They couldn't beat me without risk of losing my body; so now they'll try and weaken it with cold._

Another shiver ran down the young man's spine.

"I'm going to freeze to death." He concluded aloud.

Suddenly, his gaze fell upon an irregularity in the ice. He took another cautious step forward before realizing that that would not be an option. So he eased himself to his hands and knees, slowly, and then began to slide across the ice painfully.

As he grew closer to the thing, one crawl at a time, Red realized that whatever it was it had been buried by the new layer of ice. By the time he had reached the thing, he was shaking uncontrollably.

With trembling hands, Red Arrow scratched and dug and clawed at the ice, trying to free the restrained thing.

For some strange reason, he felt like it might be important.

When he had finally finished retrieving it, Red Arrow's fingertips were turning blue and he could no longer feel them. He shook from cold and pain as he clutched the thing close and examined it.

It was small, cylindrical, and made of light metal; the outside was freezing but it didn't feel cold all the way through.

Red turned it over and found a small note taped to the back.

"_This will keep you warm."_

The handwriting had become smudged by the wet ice around it. Even now, the paper was just barely holding together.

Red Arrow ripped the paper off, hoping the actual object might clue him in as to who it was from. That's when he realized the note had been hiding a tiny switch. After a quick glance around, Red pressed it in.

Instantly, the metal cylinder came to life with buzzing electricity. Red dropped it in retaliation, though the object was already hovering in midair. There was a tiny brilliant flash of light before a scarf fell out of the air.

Red Arrow caught it, realizing the brilliant green color hid electromagnetic heat.

_The warmest of all energies. _

Immediately, the red color came back to Red's hands and he felt the feeling come back to his ear tips and nose as well.

He smirked, feeling the warmth seep into the rest of his body. Quickly, Red Arrow wrapped the engineered piece of clothing around his neck.

It was like a breath of warm air in his blood.

After a few moments of reveling in the ingenuity of the device, Red picked up the small metal pieces still left on the floor.

_I wonder who sent this. Could it have been Batman? I wouldn't deny the genius behind something like this. _

Red Arrow knew he couldn't expect answers right away. But when he did find who had done it he'd be sure to thank him or her.

The archer looked back at the barred window leading into Green Arrow's cell and wondered if he had been dropped one too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is anyone still reading this? xD lol next chapter!**

* * *

An hour later Red Arrow heard the minions coming once again; _and he was ready. _

He knew that they'd be expecting him to be half frozen to death, cold and miserable. With careful estimation, Red had guessed they would be here in approximately an hour. As soon as he heard their footsteps, he decided to discard his beloved scarf.

Moving quickly, he slid across the icy barren floor to Green Arrow's window. Although he held contempt for the idea of giving his scarf away, much less to the man who thought so little of him, he didn't have any other option. The minions couldn't know that he had been keeping warm all this time thanks to his mysterious benevolent benefactor.

As he slipped the scarf away, he couldn't help but peek into the similarly iced adjoining room. And when he did, he did a double take.

_Green Arrow wasn't there. _

Puzzled, the young super stumbled back and temporarily lost his footing.

Wincing from the floor, he continued to stare at the hole in disbelief.

_G.A. had /never/ been there. Here he had been, cursing him out and swearing his existence when he had been gone…maybe even gone before he had woken up. _

_Or worse; maybe the cold had killed him first. _

A strange conflicting feeling struck Red Arrow as he considered the last option.

But before he could analyze it further, the door behind him gave way to a heavy pounding.

Red whipped his head in the direction, and fell to the floor so he would appear as if he were just barely waking up.

As the door opened, a few Shadows that Red didn't recognize entered the room.

The super let a visible shudder wrack his body.

"He is weak, let us take him to _The King_," one hissed.

The other seemed to agree and Red Arrow felt the first grasp him under the arms while the other picked up his legs.

He did his best to swallow the acuity of the pain in his broken wrist when the Shadow moved it.

* * *

Red Arrow was led back into the main room of the warehouse.

He had his eyes half-cracked; for that was as open as he would dare to have them. His blue gaze fell upon the small assembled mass of Shadow Thieves…he counted only three to be present, including the two which held him now.

Off in the corner lay the broken generator he had tried to start running during his fight with his kidnapper.

To his right was Green Arrow in a cage.

Another wave of actual cold wracked his body, but part of him felt at ease when he caught sight of the green-clad superhero.

Green Arrow seemed, however, very disturbed to see him.

The Shadows set him down before the only other shadow in the room. Up close, there was no mistaking it; this was the Shadow King.

"Given up, _Red Arrow_?"

There was something about the way the villain said his name which made Red mad.

"Don't worry, there is no such thing as too much modesty or nobility here. You are with friends; and you will be part of a brand new nation."

He knelt by Red Arrow and whispered in his ear.

"And then we will get rid of the dead weight here-"The King paused to nod toward G.A. "Next will be your friendsss."

Red shifted slightly, so he could gaze upon the ugly thing fully. His face was grotesque and crooked in the dim lighting. His eyes were nothing but sifting pools of inky blackness.

But his perverse grin had to be the worst. He was thoroughly _enjoying_ what he was doing.

Red's gaze hardened from behind his mask.

He half-whispered and half-growled in return,

"No."

A look of pure hatred crossed The King's face and he stood all the way.

"Masster, what is wrong?" one of the thieves who knelt behind Red Arrow asked.

"He is still not broken."

"What will you have us do, my Lord?"

The King looked down upon Red Arrow with a look of resignation and disgust.

After what seemed like hours had passed, he spoke.

"We will break the new Archer girl instead. _Kill this one_."

A large explosion shook the room.

The Shadow King looked up and Red Arrow could feel the grip the other two Shadows behind him loosen as they did too.

Simultaneously, Green Arrow appeared from the resulting smoke.

"After him!" The King bellowed, letting loose the two Shadow Knights behind him.

Hands free, Red Arrow started up when The King forced him back down with a boot to the side of his head.

"_I'll kill you myself_," he hissed.

Just then, one of the Shadows Green Arrow was fighting knocked into The King. The two went sprawling to the floor.

"Roy!"

Red Arrow twisted his head in Green Arrow's direction and saw his former mentor fighting off the remaining Shadow.

The thief was bearing down on him, but Green Arrow shoved him off with a knee to the head and a grunt. "I nabbed a few of my arrows. Come on!" he continued before taking to his feet.

Red Arrow pushed himself up this time, but immediately felt the debilitating pain. Fighting through it, he hoisted himself into a staggering stance.

Green Arrow was running at him.

"Don't let him get away!" The King suddenly barked from behind Red Arrow.

The other Shadow was running at him as well.

"Shit," Red made a stumbling break for Ollie, trying to make it to him before the shadow behind got to _him_.

G.A. wrapped an arm around Red's torso as he reached the ginger. Then he looked up as he quickly retrieved his last arrow from his belt. On this one he clicked a button and threw it toward the ceiling.

It shot with amazing accuracy, and speed. Upon hitting the ceiling a grappling hook jumped out and Red Arrow and G.A. were zipping upward.

But they were not quick enough.

Red grunted with pain as he felt the claws of the Shadow Thief sink into his leg.

He looked down, only to find that his companions were holding fast to the Shadow and trying to tug himself and G.A. back to the ground.

Red kicked for a few seconds, before finally getting his other leg to kick the boot off.

He and G.A. soared to the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Arrow collapsed to the sound of Shadow Thieves screaming.

He was on the roof, and Green Arrow was nearby. Their grappling hook- combined with the weight of the two able-bodied men- had torn a hole in the structure.

Now, sunlight was pouring in on the furious Shadows below.

"We can't rest here," G.A. informed him, "They're gonna send bounty hunters. And I have a feeling it won't take them long to find us now."

Red Arrow wanted to believe in what his former mentor was saying, and will himself up.

But he couldn't.

His ribs were broken. His wrist was broken. His leg was bleeding heavily.

And Roy was pretty sure he had at least a minor concussion.

"I can't," the ginger half-grunted.

"You can't?"

"I can't get up. Leave without me."

"Roy, you know_ 'I_ _can't_' do that."

Red suddenly lifted his head up. "Why? Because it isn't the morally 'right' thing to do? Is that it?"

G.A. seemed taken aback, "Why are you so combative?"

Red let his head drop. "I'm not," he lied. "I'm just stating why you're doing this."

"How do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Because," Red stated stubbornly, "You only care about that. You don't care about anything else. _Anyone_ else."

The ginger could hear his former mentor crouch beside him. But he kept his gaze on the bright blue sky, and smelled the remnants of rain.

"Roy, I care about you."

Red snorted.

"No, I do- I'm sure of it."

"Then why didn't you stand up for me at the meeting, then? _Why did you replace_ _me_?"

G.A. sighed, "It was a tough decision, Roy. I was only doing what I saw work. Not just for myself, but for the community."

"_Artemis isn't good for the community_," Red half-growled under his breath.

Just then, G.A.'s head peeked into the edge of Roy's vision.

"Roy, I need you to come with me. If something were ever to happen to you, I don't know what I could do. You're special to me Roy. I saw you grow up under my roof and become the person you are. _I need you_."

Red put a hand to his chest and turned to the side.

But his head fell into a shallow puddle of water. He lifted it and looked into the water.

His reflection showed a young man with a bloodied face. He had bruises and cuts and he looked tired and worn. There was pain etched into every line.

_I look like hell_, he thought.

Then he remembered G.A.'s reaction back in their cells.

"_This is serious, Roy. You can't take them on again. I know you're mad at me but you have nothing to prove…"_

He winced remembering his reaction: _He had screamed at Green Arrow._

Then he remembered the green scarf that had saved his life.

"Was it you…?" he finally spoke, still mesmerized by his own broken reflection. "Was it you…who gave me the scarf?" he asked quietly.

Green Arrow hesitated from behind him,

"Yes. I got it when I teamed up with Batman and Robin to fight Mr. Freeze…After you left."

Red Arrow paused.

"Alright, help me up."

Green Arrow came from behind him and supported the younger man while he attempted to stand again.

A Shadow appeared from the fire escape on the other side of the roof.

It was the one that had taken down Red Arrow and his G.A., as well as the one Red had fought in the arena. Once more, it now had an apparent force field of sorts around its body, to protect itself from the sunshine.

The Shadow grinned, "Hello, Little Arrowssssss," it hissed with obvious glee.

Red Arrow felt Green Arrow's support fall away suddenly.

Ollie stood protectively in front of him, "You should know when to leave well enough alone," he called out sternly.

"Why don't you make me?" The Shadow taunted.

Red Arrow then realized that G.A. had no arrows. Heck, he didn't have a bow or _anything to fight with_. He stood there; practically bare, willing to take down the bounty hunter without protection.

"G.A.!" Red's dry voice wracked his throat as he barked at the man.

But before he could say more, a deafening sound filled the air.

The ginger looked up to see a helicopter fast approaching.

Green Arrow was looking up in its direction as well.

"That's our ride!" he shouted over his shoulder to Red.


	9. Chapter 9

Red Arrow would have_ liked_ to say he was running, but that would have been a lie.

Boy Wonder slid down a ladder on the plane and sprinted to the older teen to help him run instead. Arrow felt tightness in his chest; and his vision was becoming worse by the minute.

Still he looked back over his shoulder and bellowed, "G.A.!"

"I'm coming!" Green Arrow sent a punch at the Shadow Thief after he deflected a blow. Even though the force field around the shadow protected him from sunlight, it did not protect him from the strains of battle.

It flew back and wiped the corner of its mouth in disgust; its eyes cold, hard, black, bottomless pits.

Green Arrow wasn't afraid though.

He attacked again- much rougher this time- and again managed to catch the thief under his arm. Then he spun him around and pinned him on the ground with the unusual sound of gas escaping.

"Listen here you dirt bag," the archer growled, nice and low into his enemy's ear. "The next time you want a fight, pick me. Don't go after kids and teenagers."

Then he nailed him in the back of the head with his knee.

"_Green Arrow!" _

The man looked up upon hearing Robin's call. He saw the Caped Crusader crouched beside a fallen Red Arrow.

G.A. looked one last time at the unconscious enemy on the ground, then twitched his mustache and turned and ran to Red Arrow's aid too.

"He just passed out," Robin explained once the man got there.

"That's okay; he's been through a lot," Green Arrow nodded lifting Red Arrow himself. "Head up and I'll follow."

Robin looked slightly unsure but that uncertainty passed and he nodded in return. Then he turned and swung up the hanging ladder with ease.

G.A. carefully secured Red Arrow over his shoulder before he climbed up.

He came upon Batman in the pilot seat with Boy Wonder in co-pilot.

The Dark Knight turned slightly and said, "Queen, what about your villain."

G.A. paused and looked out the front windshield and saw the Shadow Thief still knocked unconscious on the ground.

"He's not worth it; there were a whole bunch of them in the building."

Then the archer turned and carefully slid Red Arrow off his back and strapped him into a chair.

As the Bat-jet took off, the archer glanced back at the Caped Crusaders. The two didn't seem to be paying any attention to either of them.

Green Arrow turned back and crouched to his former apprentice's level. He carefully reached out and took off his mask gently.

Through the bags under the teenager's eyes, and the remnants of blood on his face, he saw the younger boy. The one underneath.

"I didn't replace you," he whispered looking upon his sleeping face. "I could never replace _you_."


End file.
